permafandomcom-20200213-history
Books
adds several new books, most of which are Spell Tomes. List of Books Books *Weapons Manual PerMa Master Spell Tomes Spell Tomes added by PerMa Master all new books that grant new spells. Spell Tome: Mark of Decay Spell Tome: Bound Longbow Spell Tome: Vein of Raging Undead Spell Tome: Conjure Unbound Storm Atronach Spell Tome: Fear Spell Tome: Scapegoat Spell Tome: Feint Swap Spell Tome: Stumble Spell Tome: Mind Fabric Spell Tome: Phantom Spider Spell Tome: Darkness Spell Tome: Feint Impact Spell Tome: Concealing Cloak Spell Tome: Feint Trap Spell Tome: Aura - Chastise Spell Tome: Aura - Armored Ascension Spell Tome: Curse of Infestation Spell Tome: Shield Ward Spell Tome: Cure Poison Spell Tome: Kingsbane Spell Tome: Aura - Cryomancer's Sight Spell Tome: Aura - Grand Blaze Spell Tome: Aura - Upcoming Tempest Spell Tome: Curse of Blood Magic Spell Tome: Brainmelt Syndrome Spell Tome: Purgatory Spell Tome: Thornswreath Spell Tome: Curse of Roots Spell Tome: Legionfall Spell Tome: Leeching Spikes Spell Tome: Warp Spell Tome: Waterwalking Spell Tome: Kinetic Push Spell Tome: Phase Shift Spell Tome: Rusted Blade Spell Tome: Weaken Gravity Spell Tome: Telekinesis Spell Tome: Waterbreathing Spell Tome: Transmute Mineral Ore Spell Tome: Combat Shift Spell Tome: Spell Eater Spell Tome: Sunlight Blade Spell Tome: Imprison Spell Tome: Freedom Spell Tome: Explosive Saliva Spell Tome: Fiery Touch Spell Tome: Chilling Touch Spell Tome: Sizzling Touch Spell Tome: Implosion Spell Tome: Frost Field Spell Tome: Static Discharge Spell Tome: Arctic Blaze Spell Tome: Tempest Cloak Spell Tome: Pyroelectric Orb Spell Tome: Conjure Weak Flame Atronach Spell Tome: Conjure Unbound Flame Atronach Spell Tome: Amnesia Spell Tome: Anarchy Spell Tome: Charred Skin Spell Tome: Static Skin Spell Tome: Crystal Skin Spell Tome: Chromatic Beam Spell Tome: Accelerate Spell Tome: Hellfire Cage Spell Tome: Heavy Fireball Spell Tome: Great Thundercall Spell Tome: Frostburn Spell Tome: Corroding Touch Spell Tome: Chromatic Skin Spell Tome: Blue Flames Spell Tome: Focus Lense - Fire Spell Tome: Focus Lense - Frost Spell Tome: Arcane Generator Spell Tome: Rewind Spell Tome: Phantom Mudcrab Spell Tome: Delirium Spell Tome: Confusion Spell Tome: Feint Strength Spell Tome: Silencing Orb Spell Tome: Artificial Sun Spell Tome: Sunburst Spell Tome: Seven Souls PerMa Mage Spell Tomes Spell Tomes in PerMa Mage are the same spell tomes as in vanilla, but they will grant a PerMa version of the spell or a new spell, depending on the book. Spell Tome: Flames Spell Tome: Frostbite Spell Tome: Sparks Spell Tome: Soul Trap Spell Tome: Oakflesh Spell Tome: Bound Sword Spell Tome: Vein of Necrotic Retaliation Spell Tome: Raise Animal Spell Tome: Insight Spell Tome: Courage Spell Tome: Spell Ward Spell Tome: Recovery Spell Tome: Magelight Spell Tome: Stoneflesh Spell Tome: Ironflesh Spell Tome: Kinetic Pull Spell Tome: Transmute Weapon Spell Tome: Detect Life Spell Tome: Inverse Shift Spell Tome: Ebonyflesh Spell Tome: Detect Dead Spell Tome: Vein of Dark Souls Spell Tome: Conjure Flame Atronach Spell Tome: Bound Battleaxe Spell Tome: Banish Daedra Spell Tome: Conjure Frost Atronach Spell Tome: Conjure Storm Atronach Spell Tome: Bound Shortbow Spell Tome: Reanimation Spell Tome: Mark of Power Spell Tome: Conjure Unbound Frost Atronach Spell Tome: Vein of Unliving Magic Spell Tome: Conjure Dremora Kynreeve Spell Tome: Conjure Dremora Markynaz Spell Tome: Conjure Dremora Valkynaz Spell Tome: Firebolt Spell Tome: Ice Spike Spell Tome: Lightning Bolt Spell Tome: Fire Rune Spell Tome: Frost Rune Spell Tome: Lightning Rune Spell Tome: Flame Cloak Spell Tome: Frost Cloak Spell Tome: Lightning Cloak Spell Tome: Fireball Spell Tome: Ice Storm Spell Tome: Chain Lightning Spell Tome: Wall of Flames Spell Tome: Wall of Frost Spell Tome: Wall of Storms Spell Tome: Fire Storm Spell Tome: Blizzard Spell Tome: Lightning Storm Spell Tome: Silent Step Spell Tome: Calm Spell Tome: Whisper Spell Tome: Rally Spell Tome: Fury Spell Tome: Invisibility Spell Tome: Charm Spell Tome: Phantom Bear Spell Tome: Cloak of Despair Spell Tome: Greater Charm Spell Tome: Call to Arms Spell Tome: Mind Prison Spell Tome: Fast Healing Spell Tome: Healing Hands Spell Tome: Cleansing Spell Tome: Cure Poison Spell Tome: Stream of Life Spell Tome: Curse of Blood Magic Spell Tome: Cure Disease Spell Tome: Curse of Greed Spell Tome: Heal Other Spell Tome: Aura - Soul Consumer Spell Tome: Repulsive Ward Spell Tome: Dragonhide Spell Tome: Aura - Thorn's Embrace Spell Tome: Kinetic Wave Spell Tome: Mirror Ward Spell Tome: Resurrection Spell Tome: Transmute Skin Spell Tome: Icy Spear Spell Tome: Incinerate Spell Tome: Thunderbolt Spell Tome: Mark of Bound Spirits Spell Tome: Vampire's Bane Spell Tome: Sun Cloak Spell Tome: Sun Fire Spell Tome: Conjure Boneman Spell Tome: Conjure Mistman Spell Tome: Conjure Wrathman Spell Tome: Necromantic Healing Spell Tome: Heal Undead Spell Tome: Ash Shell Spell Tome: Whirlwind Cloak Spell Tome: Frenzy Rune Spell Tome: Conjure Ash Guardian Spell Tome: Bound Dagger Spell Tome: Conjure Ash Spawn Spell Tome: Poison Rune Spell Tome: Conjure Seeker